Everybody Loves Amy Rose
by stripess
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow become friends, but notice that they both want Amy, what will happen? SonAmy, ShadowAmy, tiny amount of Knux? and Tails?. Cream fans should not read this. Heh. Rated mainly for language.
1. Proluge: Buttermilk Pancakes

**Everybody Loves Amy**

Disclaimer 1: I do not own Pepto Bismal… yes that was random

Disclaimer 2: Nope… not a member of the sonic team… yet…

Summary's summary: Sonic and Shadow are friendly rivals who compete for Amy's love.

Me: Konichiwa! This is Stripes the IV! But just call me Stripes… No I am not related to Stripes II (My other fanfic: _Crystal Shards_)

3: Hi.

Me: This is a _Sonic_ fanfic not a KND one! Scram!

3: Poo. leaves

Me: This is rated PG-13 for Language and maybe some suggestive themes (later on). Ahem. Amy!

Amy: Oh yeah, **No flames**, please. Flames are the things that Shadow uses to fly, and Stripes's chao (that looks like Chaos Zero), Dingy breathes at Sonic. Give flames to them instead.

Me: On with the story!

Prologue- Disadvantage o. of Buttermilk Pancakes

(Amy is 12, and both Shadow and Sonic are 15, Tails is 11.)

"Amy," Shadow asked, watching her dash to and fro around Station Square "Where have you been going everyday in such a rush?"

"To my job at the Chao Garden!" Amy said quickly brushing her head-spikes. "Which reminds me," she glanced at her watch (lined with hearts, of course). "I gotta go!" She dashed toward the Chao Garden teleporter (SA2B).

"Is Amy even old enough to work?" Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"Nah. They just let her because she begged with those-" Shadow started to have a dreamy look. "Those beautiful, gorgeous, darling, precious-"

Sonic angrily nudged Shadow with his elbow.

"- uh eyes." Shadow finished, snapping back to reality. "So anyways how was it when Amy loved you?" Shadow asked full of envy.

Sonic turned pink. "Well, back then it was torture… but now…" If Shadow wasn't there he would have slapped himself for being so damn stupid by not liking her back. "… It would have been like heaven…" Sonic had the same dreamy look in his eyes as Shadow did.

"I know what you mean."

Both hedgehogs stood there for hours, thinking about Amy.

"Guys?" Said a voice

"Huh!" Sonic and Shadow said, jumping up.

"What are you drooling at?" They recognized the voice to be none other than Amy Rose.

Shadow, not fully awake answered, "You…" Sonic sharply elbowed him. "I mean, you…'re pancakes! I really would like some." Shadow sweated intensely.

"Hmmm…" Amy was not convinced. "Okay then. I'll make some tomorrow. Come on. Let's go."

"Is Amy back earlier?" Shadow whispered to Sonic.

"No." Sonic said, both of them finally noticing that they had been in one spot for 9 hours and it was now 4 pm.

The next day

Sonic and Shadow were greeted by a mountain of organic buttermilk pancakes.

"Uh-oh." Shadow muttered, seeing that the pancakes contained buttermilk.

"What's wrong Shadow? I thought you liked the buttermilk pancakes." Amy said, confused.

"Uh nothing…" Shadow turned and whispered into Sonic's ear, "I should have told her that I was allergic to buttermilk…"

"D'nt wrry!" Sonic said with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. He had finished the mountain of pancakes and was still hungry. He swallowed the mouthful and drank a gulp of organic juice, "I've got an idea." He said switching his empty plate with Shadow's full plate.

"Good thinking Soni-"

Amy saw the empty plate. "You must be really hungry Shadow! Don't worry I'll make more!" She said skipping off.

Sonic finished his (previously Shadow's) plate.

"Oh dear. It seems we're out of buttermilk… I guess I'll use regular milk." Amy said after making one more batch of buttermilk pancakes.

"Thank you, God." Shadow whispered.

"Okay! All done!" Amy said carrying three plates of pancakes (one for herself). "Here you go!" Amy said, setting down the pancakes with a smile.

Amy cut her pancakes into quarters, while Sonic stuffed all the pancakes in his mouth and now was trying to swallow them (It didn't work well. He choked twice, and Amy had to get her Piko Piko hammer and whack him hard on the back, causing the pancakes to fly out of his mouth, but Sonic still ate them and the process repeated several more times.). Shadow ate his pancakes quickly.

"Those are soooo goooood!" Shadow said dreamily when his plate was empty.

"I know!" Amy replied with a smile. "I gave you the last of the buttermilk ones."

Shadow stopped in mid-chew.

"Aww! Lucky!" Sonic said, disappointed that Shadow got them and not him (Being Sonic, he quickly forgot about the buttermilk allergy thing).

"Excuse me." Shadow said walking toward the bathroom.

Amy glanced at her watch. "Oh my! I better get my stuff!" Amy said rushing around.

As soon as Amy left, Sonic (who secretly finished Amy's pancakes) could hear the horrible noise of Shadow blowing chunks in the bathroom. Actually, Sonic wasn't paying attention.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Amy started to cry.

"D-Don't cry Amy! I'll take you there at the speed of sound!" Sonic said.

"R-Really?"

"Sure let's go!" He said grabbing her hand.

As soon as they left, the bathroom door opened. "Urk… Amy, do you have any Pepto Bismal?" Shadow said wearily while holding his stomach. "Amy? Amyyyyy!"

SA

So did ya like it? Like I said, NO FLAMES. Please? Review now. Please?


	2. Chapter One: Mushookies

**Everybody Loves Amy**

The disclaimer still hasn't changed so if you want to read it, go to the prologue.

**Chapter One- Mushookies**

Amy came skipping in. "Hi, Shadow! How have you been while I was gon?"

_Well, let's see. I've been throwing up for the past six hours, Sonic mistook the Pepto Bismal for strawberry milk and ate it all, and the neighbor's dog pooped on me..._ "Mrrp. I'm doing great… just greaaat," Shadow answered, nauseated. "Buuuurp! So how was your day?"

"Well it turns out the strongest, weirdest chao in eternity, Star, does not like Cream."

Flashback

Cream: "Aww! What a cute chao!"

Star: "Grrrrr…" winds arm in circle

Cream: "Hey it looks like you are about to punch me, but you wouldn't do that right you cute little, adorable, big-eyed-"

Star: KAPPOOOOOWW!

End Flashback

"Ow." said Sonic, turning on the TV while grabbing a bag of potato chips and a bottle of Pepto Bismal.

"Uhh… Sonic… why are you drinking my Pepto Bismal?" Amy asked (o.O;)

Shadow leaned and whispered in Amy's ear "Sonic thinks that the Pepto Bismal is strawberry milk."

"Oookay…" Amy said, still mystified. "Men." she whispered to herself.

The Next Day

_Shadow was in a beautiful meadow. There was a pond in the middle. Amy was on the other side. Shadow ran to Amy, but he fell in the pond. Surprisingly he was dry… except for his shoulder… it was wet… and smelly… WHAT KIND OF POND IS THIS!_ Shadow awoke to find Sonic drooling on his shoulder.

"What have you been eating!" Shadow said angrily. Hey, you'd be angry too if a blue hedgehog was drooling an unknown pink substance with brown chunks in it on your shoulder. "It looks like Pepto Bismal and… CHILI DOGS!"

Sonic snapped awake, "Chili dog? WHERE!"

"Umm… Sonic? What are you doing in my house?" Shadow said.

"Ah dunno."

"GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO-" Shadow was interrupted (and Sonic was saved) by a sudden knock on the door.

"Amy!" They both shouted rushing to the door.

"Isn't she supposed to be at the Chao Garden?" Shadow asked.

"I think today is Saturday." Sonic answered.

Shadow opened the door to see Amy.

"Hi! I'm going to White Forest today to gather mushrooms… Would you guys like to come?"

"Sure!" "Okay!" They said.

When they were finally there Amy turned and faced Sonic and Shadow. "Okay. Look for the ripe ones, okay?"

"Yep." "Got it!"

"You three look over there and I'll look over here."

"Three?" Shadow asked.

"Yep." Said a voice. The hedgehogs turned around to see-

"STAR!"

"Yeah?"

"YOU CAN TALK?"

"Yeah."

"Amy, does he HAVE to come along?" Sonic asked, but Amy was already gone.

"Yeah." Star started to fly around madly. "But I gotta use the little chao's room… I'll be right back."

"Greaaat." Shadow mumbled. "Hey! I found a mushroom!" He said picking up a purple-spotted mushroom. "It sure looks good. Eating just one wouldn't hurt." Shadow took a bite out of it.

"HENRYYYYY!" Sonic cried. (Inside joke between Wally734 and I.)

3 hours later

"Okay." Amy said dropping the mushrooms she found. "I've found 34 of 'em. How many did you guys find?"

"Twelve." Shadow said.

"Doce." Sonic said in Spanish.

"Ninety-eight." Star said, dropping a huge sack.

"Great job!" Amy said, clapping. "As a reward a baked mushookies!"

"Mu-whaties?" Shadow asked.

Sonic took one of the strange cookies and ate it.

"Well? How does it taste?" Amy asked eagerly.

Sonic swallowed the cookie. "It tastes like my cat!"

"I didn't know you had a cat, Sonic." Shadow said, startled.

"Well… if I had a cat, that's what it would taste like."

Like it? Review and no flames, please.


	3. Chapter Two: House Keys

**Everybody Loves Amy**

Dear kind reviewers:

**Princess-Christina-Ark**

Yeah! Go hating Cream! It is too bad Shadow is allergic to Buttermilk… They actually aren't living together, they just spend most time together, oh and thanks for the "add to favorites" etc. thing. Tear drop I feel so proud. Blows nose on Cream's ear

**Shadow'sGirlfriendAmyRose**

Yes "Mushookies" are mushroom cookies. I got that off "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" when I was so incredibly bored.

**ladywarrior12**

Sadly, I usually do 5 chapters then never continue… I'll try on this story, though.

**eisshi louissie**

Thanks!

**Eless the hedgecat**

A hedgecat sounds cool. Kill pizu- I mean, please spare his life… and give Amy a Quilava… receives strange looks What? There's nothing wrong with Quilavas… right?

**vIRGINA**

… I actually like my story this time!

Amy: Hoorah! On!

Me: Hey, that's my line!

_Chapter Two- House Keys_

"Yaaawn" Sonic said, stretching his arms out wide. "'Morn Shadow" He said looking at Shadow asleep on the pink couch next to him… Wait…

"PINK!"

"Morning guys!" said the voice of Amy on the other side of the white door (with a red heart on it!).

"Uhh… Amy? What are we doing in your house?" Sonic asked. (They are located in the Guest Bedroom)

"Don't you remember?" Amy asked. Shadow and Sonic shook their heads (Amy couldn't see this). "Well, do you?"

"Uh…" Shadow started.

"Oh, that's right!" Amy said laughing, "You guys fainted on the way back. It must have been some kind of mushroom that you ate… How was Henry, Sonic? You know… the mushroom."

Sonic burst into tears (Amy couldn't see that) and started to wail (Yes, Amy could hear that), while Shadow tried to escape from the window.

"I'm going on an urgent mission to the Egg Carrier's Chao Garden (DX) and I'd like for you to house-sit for me." Amy said.

"What about Cream? Shouldn't she house-sit?" Asked Sonic

_Meanwhile_

Cream: Aww! What a BEAUTIFUL chao!

Chao: Grr… I'm Comet and I'm the daughter of _Star_ and Powder. (This is strange, because her parents are hero, and she's dark.)

Cream: …Oh crap.

_(Back to the Hedgehogs)_

"So will ya do it for me?"

Shadow opened the door.

Amy stood there, with her big eyes, her hands to her sides, and her eyelashes fluttering like mad…

"Now I know why they let her work at the Chao Garden." Sonic whispered to Shadow.

Finally, they both said, "S-S-S-Sure A-Amy." They felt like Jello.

"WAIT!" Sonic shouted. "Only on one condition…"

"Hmm?" Amy said tilting her head to one side.

"Do… I… get…"

Shadow feared that Sonic would say "a kiss" or something.

A sly smile stretched on Sonic's face "…ACCESS TO ALL THE PEPTO BISMAL!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. Amy had and anime-style seat drop, "Sure… whatever." She tossed a key to Sonic and a key to Shadow. "Don't hurt yourself, Sonic."

"Sweet!" Sonic said heading straight toward the medicine cabinet. Shadow slapped his forehead.

The Next Day

16186 empty bottles of Pepto Bismal were laying in the trash.

"Amy's going to be back tomorrow, and she'll be mad when she sees that you've… " Shadow thought for the right word, "err… disposed… of her Pepto Bismal."

"Be right back."

"What ARE you doing, Sonic?'

Sonic came back into the Guest Room, "I put strawberry milk in the empty bottles."

Shadow rolled his eyes and continued to read the newspaper.

"It's organic!"

Shadow then set the newspaper down. "Hey, I've got a good idea."

"Ooh! What?"

"… Never mind…"

Later at Night

"Yaawn…" Sonic walked over towards Amy's Room, and opened the door.

There was a noise. "Wha? Who's there!" Sonic said shaking.

A shadow started to move.

"I-If you don't leave me alone, I'll tell my mommy on you!" Sonic threatened.

The shadow stood up.

"That's it!" Sonic said, his eyes flaming red. "For Ammmyyyyyyyyy!" He then charged at the shadow, knocking it down. "I gotcha now you little… SHADOW!"

The shadow was Shadow (Heh! I made a funny!). "Shadow what are YOU doing in Amy's Room?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Shadow mumbled.

"Well, if you must know, a certain chao started to drool on my pillow, so I got up and went to Amy's Room to get another… Wait, what about you?" Sonic asked, serious again.

"Uh, same thing."

"I don't believe yoouuuuu!" Sonic said, tackling him again. A small object fell out of Shadow's hands. "Shadow! Is that-"

"-Amy's diary." Shadow finished, rubbing his shoulder.

"Shadow!" (Play "Pomp and Circumstance" here) "When Amy asked us to watch her house, she trusted us with the integrity to do what is right. So that is why you shouldn't do it…" (Song stops) "…Without me!"

"Great! You can help by helping me find the key to it." Shadow said. "By the way, how did you get heroic background music?"

"I dunno."

"Think! If you were Amy, where would you hide a diary key…?" Shadow banged his head.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Sonic said raising his hand.

"Fine. Where?"

"In a Pepto Bismal bottle!" Sonic said pulling one out and drinking it.

"SONIC! THIS IS SERIOUS! I have had enough of your playing around-"

"HACK!" Sonic started to choke.

"No! Run away! Sonic is gonna puke!"

"HAC- phtooie!" Sonic coughed out a heart-shaped key.

(o.O) Shadow stood eyes wide, "Sonic… you're scaring me…………….. Well, anyways, let's open it." Shadow put the key in the diary. "Nope. No interesting stuff." He flipped some pages. "Aha! I found something." Shadow read out loud, "_I finally think I know who I like. He is strong, handsome, and… well you get it. So his name is_-"

Amy's door opened.

"AHHH!" Screamed Sonic.

"AHHH!" Screamed Shadow.

"AHHH!" Screamed Amy.

"AHHH!" Screamed Star.

"AHHH!" Screamed Cream (who was in the hero garden).

"AHHH!" Screamed… whoops! Cream was supposed to be last.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Amy said angrily.

"Uh, Sonic was opening it and I was trying to stop him." Shadow said pointing to Sonic.

"I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY TO THAT, YOU LIARS!"

It kinda is a cliffie. So I am being rushed, so I will just give the title of the next chapter.

Chapter 3- Valentines Doom


	4. Chapter Three: Valentine's Doom

Everyone Loves Amy Rose

Disclaimer hasn't changed…

Randomness: I have a Chaos Zero chao and a White Shadow chao, and I didn't even realize it until now!

Reviewers:

**Shadow'sGirlfriendAmyRose**

Sorry, I didn't quite catch the word after "wonder", so I'll just update.

**Princess-Christina-Ark**

Okay. To answer the Henry thing, when Wally734 (AKA Bird) and I were playing SA2B 2 player mode (when I was just a SonAmy fan), I would be Amy and she would be Sonic. We'd always go to "White Forest" and stop in the tunnel area with the crates and 4 mushrooms. We weren't racing; we'd just go to the tunnel and play with the mushrooms. Bird and I named them (Henry, Sonia, Knuckles and the neighbor Billy) and treated them like Sonic and Amy's kids. Bird loved Henry the most and whenever I tossed him off the edge or something, she'd scream "Henrrrryyyy!" Yeah. That was fun. Oh, and Tails used to be my favoritest character… Don't worry, he's still yours, but not in this chapter!.

**Shade-The-Hedgehog**

Yeah. Tails never gets tortured in my stories… usually… I just plain HATE Cream. (Makes a Cream figure out of clay) Okay, (Gets a hammer) DIIIIIIEEEEEE!

I give a warning that this chapter has more cussing than usual.

Chapter Three- Valentines Doom

Sonic and Shadow had ran and hid in Tails's House to escape the wrath of Amy.

"Whew…." Shadow said panting, "That was too close."

"Don't worry guys. I won't let Amy in… I just won't answer the door." Tails said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Don't forget our deal."

Sonic and Shadow both bowed to Tails saying, "You are my hero, you are my hero, you are my hero…"

BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! "Oh no! It's Amy! Hide!" Tails cried, hopping under the couch. Sonic hid under a lampshade and Shadow pretended he was a rug.

The door broke down. "Sniff… sniff, sniff!" Amy was sniffing for them?

"Since when does Amy use tribal scent tracking?"

Everyone's eyes were closed. Amy stepped on the "rug".

"Mmph!" Shadow squealed.

"Hmm… too dark…" Amy said turning on the lamp. Sonic's head was in super form, illuminating the room.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just sit down on the couch." Amy said hopping on the couch.

"Eep!" Tails cried, squished "Since when does Amy weigh a ton?"

Tails who couldn't breathe, Sonic who couldn't stay in super form, and Shadow who… I dunno, I guess he's just bored, had to get up.

"WE'RE SORRY AMY?" The said kissing her shoes for forgiveness.

"Get off!" Amy said kicking them off.

"AMY!" They cried! She looked…. different

"You're so mad you turned red!" Sonic cried staring at her.

"You have spikes on your gloves to beat us up!" Shadow cried, ducking.

Tails tried to find a difference. "You… YOU DON"T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!" He cried, shielding his eyes (While Sonic and Shadow didn't and kept staring).

"What are you talking about! I'm Knuckles!" Amy- I mean Knuckles said.

"Really? Phew!" said Tails, uncovering his eyes.

"Aww." said Sonic and Shadow.

"Well that DOES explain the sniffing, and the fatness!"

"Grrrrrrrr." growled Knuckles. "So why were you so scared that I was Amy?"

"She's mad at us." They replied.

"On the day before Valentines Day?" Knuckles asked, completely bewildered.

"DAY BEFORE VALENTINES!" Sonic said. "Oh, shi-" he quickly stopped himself because he was near Tails "- I mean, oh crap!"

"So," Said Tails, changing the subject, "what brings you here?"

"Something important," Knuckles said reaching for something.

"EMERL?" They all shouted.

"Yeah. I found him, but his damaged badly…" He glanced at Tails, "I was hoping you could fix him."

"He's alive!" Tails said. "It'll just be a minute!" He said grabbing the lifeless robot.

(One hour later)

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I have to meet someone." Knux said, leaving (while he left he put the door back up).

(With Knuckles)

He pushed the doorbell. "Okay Knux, this is it. Don't screw up."

The door opened. "Well, hi Knuckles!" Amy said. "What brings you here?"

"I-I… Uh… just w-wanted to give you this as an early Valentines gift." He said handing her a giant blue present with a big red bow. "I-I hope you like it."

"Thank you! Do you mind if I open it now?"

"N-No."

Amy opened the present. "Knuckles! How did you…? When did you…? Isn't he…?" Amy couldn't talk right.

"He hasn't made a 'link' yet. You might want to wake him up. You will be his master."

"Knuckles…" Amy started to say, but he was already gone. "Well. Come on, Emerl. Wake up!"

The robot moved. "Show…….. Power…….. Or…….. All…… things….. Shall conquer…"

"Emerl! Snap out of it!" She said whacking him with her hammer. It actually worked.

"Mom?" Emerl said, rubbing his head.

"Yes, Emerl dear?"

"Am I alive?"

"Yes."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Emerl dear?"

"May I go play?"

"Yes. Just be back in an hour."

(At Tails's house)

Knock, knock, knock. "IT'S AMY! HIDE!" Tails cried.

"Heck, no!"

"Emerl?"

"Yeah? I don't have all day."

"Sounds like he saw Knuckles recently." Sonic said.

"You 'betcha!" Emerl said entering. "Play!"

"Okay. First to 10 KO's wins!"

(After the battle)

"Whee! Play more!" Emerl said hopping.

"Whew! No way! I've had enough exercise!" Shadow said panting.

"Aww!" Emerl said. "I have to go now."

"Okay! Come back soon!" Tails said.

(At Amy's House)

"Emerl, how was your time playing?"

"Fun! Tails and I beat Sonic and Shadow!"

"Tails knows where they are!" Amy said angrily.

"Heck, yeah!"

KAPOW! "Don't talk like that!"

"Ow! Sorry, mom."

"Emerl, stay here. I have to go pay Tails a visit."

"Stay, stay!" Emerl said hopping.

"Yes, now be good."

(At Tails's House)

Knock, knock, knock. "I don't think it's Amy this time."

Amy peeked through the window. "Hello?"

"IT'S AMY, HIDE!"

"What?"

"Err… I mean, it's Amy… Hi!"

"Tails…" Amy said, fluttering her eyelashes. "Where are the hedgehogs?"

"Wh-What?" I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Tails said, taking a step back.

"Yes you do…" Amy said walking forward, while Tails walked backward. Tails was forced to a wall. "Tails… why don't you tell me?"

"I-I-I…"

Amy leaned forward and kissed Tails. "Heeeeeeeh…. They left noooooorth two minuuuuutes agooo…" Tails said dazed with joy.

"Thankies!"

(Amy's House)

"Okay let's tell her how sorry we are." Shadow said stepping up. "Huh? The door is open! Oh, well." Shadow said walking in with Sonic.

"Uhhh… Sonic?"

"Yes Shadow?"

"I kinda have to use the bathroom…. I'll be right back." He said heading toward the guest bathroom.

(2 minutes later)

Sonic waited outside the bathroom door, listening to Shadow inside, "Huh? She uses organic soap? Ooh! It's rose scented. Is it also pink? How cute!" Shadow opened the door. "Uhh… you heard nothing."

"Shadow, I think you have toilet paper on your foot."

"Huh? Hey! It's been here since we fled to Tails's House."

"Speaking of, I wonder why Amy was early…"

Why Amy was early:

Amy: Whew! I'm finally here at my vacation spot... Huh?

Cream: Save meeeeee!

101 Chaos: Chaooooooo! (They attack Cream)

Amy: Oh, dear. This is not good…

Back to the guys:

"Here. I'll get the TP off your foot." Sonic said pulling it off. "Wait that's not TP! It's….. Oh…. My….. GOD!"

"What?" Shadow said leaning to look at the scrap of paper. "Holy shit!"

It was a picture of Amy in a dress so sexy that it would make Rouge jealous.

"Damn she looks hot!" Shadow said

"I wonder how the hell it got there." Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, but I better hide it before Amy comes!"

"Hello?"

"Amy?"

"Who's there? SONIC! SHADOW!"

"A-Amy i-it's not what you think!"

"I invited them to play!" Said Emerl.

"You did?" Said all three hedgehogs.

"Yep! Although most of the time they kept crying about how sorry they were."

"Really!" Amy said, shocked. "I'm sorry, guys. I forgive you."

Emerl continued. "Oh, yeah! They also found a picture that they said would make Rouge jealous, because in it you were so-"

Shadow and Sonic ran to cover Emerl's mouth. "Eheheheh… I think he's malfunctioning."

"Beep!" Emerl said for no reason.

"Well, you two better go home. It's getting late!"

(The next day)

Shadow was talking to Amy. "So, today is Valentines. I wanted to tell you…"

Sonic came flying in dressed as Cupid. He aimed a real arrow in the bow and fiered.

"… that maybe- YOOOOWWW!" He screamed. Sonic had hit him in the butt. Seeing Sonic with a bow, Shadow knew who did it and charged… Then he started to strangle Sonic. "Why you little son of a-"

"Hey!" Shouted Tails.

It was a good thing Tails came, because if Amy caught you cussing, she would slap you hard across the face. Sonic and Shadow knew from experience.

"Ahem."

All three of them said at once, "Here's your Valentines present."

Tails's was a yellow chaos emerald.

Sonic's was a dark blue chaos emerald.

Shadow's was a red chaos emerald.

Star's was a mushroom with a bandage. "It's Henry."

(10 minutes later)

"Okay. Here's my present to all of you. We get to go to a spa!"

"Really!" Star asked.

"Sorry. You have to stay at home and make sure that Emerl doesn't destroy the world again."

"Poo!" He said and left.

"Knuckles will meet us there. Let's go!"

(? hours later)

Knuckles finally arrived out of breath. "S, Sorry I'm late. T, The egg is going to hatch."

Amy hopped up. "Really!"

_Flashback to a week ago:_

Okay. For a graded project I have to watch a chao egg for a month. Let's see who will be the dad…"

Sonic looked at the paper he drew. "Nope. Not me."

Shadow looked at his. "It isn't me either… who is it then!"

"Me." Said Knuckles.

_End Flashback _

"It'll hatch in six hours."

"Well, it's 2:00 so it'll hatch at 8:00."

(Four hours later. Everyone mainly stayed in the hot tub… staring at Amy in her bikini.)

"Well we better head home, thanks Amy."

Knuckles started to leave with the egg.

"Knuckie! I wanna see the egg hatch, too!" Amy said. "I know! You can stay in my guest bedroom!"

"Uhh… sure…"

"Knuckie?" Said Tails, Sonic and Shadow full of envy.

(The next day)

Sonic and Shadow walked up to Amy's house and rang the doorbell.

Amy opened the door.

"How's the chao? What's his name?"

Amy smiled. "He's fine. His name is Chocobo, Choco for short. He's naturally dark…. But there's something even more shocking that happened last night…."

To be continued.

No flames and I'll continue.

Preview of next chapter:

"We found him last night."

"Hello." A hedgehog that looked like Sonic, but was metallic-black with blue stripes on its spikes (like Shadow) said. It had shoes like Shadow's and wore a crystal shard on its neck. "My name is Stripes III, but just call me Stripes." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Shadow…" Sonic whispered, "This guy gives me a weird feeling… I don't like him."

"I know… I'm getting the same feeling, too."


End file.
